Beautiful Miracles
by SuperTGBTA
Summary: Luke Danes is at a good place in his life, when a tragidy stikes suddenly and its all turned upside down. Will he see the blessings and beautiful miracles that come out of this? Or will he be caught up in the pain?


This takes place after before Luke learns he has a daughter. April won't be in this story. Sorry to disappoint everyone. I apologize ahead of time for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am without a beta-reader for this story. If anyone would like to beta for me, please contact me at or my AIM, TGBTA.

Thank you, Enjoy.

--------------------

Miracles come in all shapes and sizes. Even in some occasions, they come in horrible disguises, tragic disguises. Sometimes tragedies happen for miracles to unfold, and sometimes tragedies are just horrible things that seem to have no meaning. This story is about a couple, mostly just a man, who learns to appreciate the things he has in life. You never really realize how much you love and care about something or someone until they are threatened to not be there anymore. Let this be a lesson learned. It all started in a small town over in Connecticut we all know so well...

Luke Danes wiped down the tables that day after the morning rush. The diner was almost completely empty, except for, of course, Kirk, who was nursing a cup of coffee slowly. Luke couldn't help himself from looking up every few minutes to see if his fiancee would come through the door. He hadn't seen her since the night before, and she usually came during her break, begging for the six cups of coffee she seemed to always desperately need."She must be off work by now" he muttered to himself irritated. He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't see someone walk in slowly. As he heard the bells of the door, his head shot up and he gave a smile that quickly faded when he realized who it was. "What do you want Taylor?" he asked, going back to wiping the counter.

"Luke, I've come to ask you if you have any idea what happened to the stop light in the street outside. Its broken."Taylor said, giving Luke a look of blame.

"What, you think I did it?" he asked, annoyed. "I wouldn't take time out of my day to break your stupid stop light Taylor, maybe it's good it's broken. It doesn't help any."

"Yet." said Taylor. "Just tell me if you know anything, alright?" Said Taylor, irritable. "You never know when someone is going to get hit." With that last word, he walked out.

"Yeh, Whatever" Luke grumbled. As he argued with Taylor, he never noticed Lorelai Gilmore quietly slip in. He looked up and gave her a smile, that once again, quickly faded. This time to a look of pure concern. "Are you okay?" he whispered with a frown as he took her by the arms and gently led her over to a stool. She sat down silently and looked up at him.

"I'm fine." she croaked. She had dark circles under her eyes, a pale, greenish complexion, her dark curls were mushed to her head and she just looked absolutely horrible. She actually had been feeling sick all day. She had woken up with a powerful headache, and a pain in her lower stomach. She had thought nothing of it, but as the day wore on, it seemed to get worse.

"No, No your not Lorelai. You should stay home today. At least stay here, up in my apartment and let me take care of you. You shouldn't be working in this condition." said Luke sternly as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"In what condition? The Inn needs me Luke." she said hoarsely. "I can't just leave...we have a full house this weekend." After seeing the doubtful look on his face, she grabbed his hand in hers and looked up at him weakly. "I just need to get some sleep, okay? And I promise to come home or here if I get any worse. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye"

Luke sighed loudly with a small smile and nodded. "Fine, but no more coffee, you hear? None, I do not care how much you crave it. And have Sookie make you some soup when you get there, alright?. I'll call you in a few hours to see how you are."

"Of course." she saluted half heartedly as she got up from the stool and grabbed her purse. Before she turned to leave, she gave Luke a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, and I love you Babe" she said and giggled softly.

"I love you too Lorelai" He said smiling and watched her as she walked to door. He worried about her, and wished she would have just stayed home. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

* * *

A few hours later, she sat in the Dragonfly Inn kitchen, with her head on the table. "I feel like someone ran me over with a car, and then threw me off a cliff. Ugh, my stomach hurts so bad!" Lorelai moaned, holding her side and wincing.

"You should really go home to Luke, Lorelai" Sookie said concerned., placing a bowl of soup in front of her. "Eat."

Lorelai obeyed, sitting up and began to sip it. "It will just prove that he was right, and you know how I hate it when he's right." she croaked with a half smile. "He'll make me stay in bed all day and drink herbal tea." She made a disgusted face and shook her head.

Sookie sighed "Ugh, your so stubborn Lorelai. The both of you. Why can't you just accept defeat?" Her friend asked, decorating the platter for the roast beef they were to serve late that night.

"Because..." Said Lorelai slowly, picking up her head slightly and looking at Sookie. "Gilmore never give up!" her head slammed back on the table and she winced from the pain. "Perfect, a lovely headache to match the rest."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!"Sookie exclaimed sternly. "If you don't get out of this kitchen right now and go home to your fiancee, I'm going to tell Micheal to take care of you."

It was then that the owner of the Inn got up slowly and started for the door. "Im going, Im going...don't need to be violent!"

* * *

Christopher Hayden sat in his living room, his head in his hands, as he watched his three year old daughter, Gigi, tear up the house. He hadn't let her have ice-cream for breakfast, and she had exploding, throwing the temper tantrum of her young life. "Someone save me..." he groaned, grabbing his keys and his daughter and going to his truck.

He drove down the street slowly, looking for his parents new house, and then when he finally found it, he pulled over and picked up the struggling Gigi. He the went up to the door and knocked as hard as he could.

Mrs. Hayden opened the door and didn't look at all surprised to see her son standing there holding her granddaughter. "Do you need me to take her, Christopher?"

The man nodded and shoved the now calm girl into his mothers hands. "I have some things I need to do in the next town, and I know she'll be restless."

His mother nodded. "Of course I'll take care of her Dear." she said with a tight smile. "We'll have fun, won't we Gigi?"

Gigi nodded, happy to be with her push-over of a grandmother. "Bye Daddy!" she said excitedly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Bye Hun. Thank you Mother."

"You're welcome Dear, Goodbye."

He nodded and got in his truck. Soon he was on his way to Stars Hallow.

He turned onto the main street a few moments later and opened his cd player before starting to look for a CD. "I know there's something good in here." He grumbled, taking his eyes off the road to look. He didn't see the broken stop light until it was too late.

* * *

Lorelai stepped out of the Inn and made her way down the street, feeling even more horrible than she had moments before in the kitchen. 'Only a few yards more and I'll be taken care of' she thought with a smile.

She stepped off the curb and kept walking until she felt a intense pain in her lower side, making her stop and wince. She tried to keep going, but then leaned over and cried out in pain, clutching her side. She heard the sound of a car and looked up to see a car speeding towards her.

* * *

The last thing she heard was someone yell out her name and then it was dark.

Hope you all liked it! And Remember, Review, I always Respond.


End file.
